1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weave system of Jacquard type as well as to a weaving loom equipped with such a system. The invention also relates to methods for assembly and dismantling of such a system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known, for example from FR-A-2 772 792, to use a rotary motor such as a step-by-step motor or a servo-motor in order to linearly control a cord from which a heddle of a weaving loom is suspended. According to this prior art, different actuators may be disposed in a casing, the pulleys driven by each actuator being protected by a cover allowing them to be isolated, particularly against the flock of the ambient atmosphere.
It is known that a very large number of such actuators may be provided in a weaving loom of Jacquard type, in which case panel structures may be used, as described in FR-A-2 794 140.
When the number of electric actuators is high, for example of the order of 10 000, an equally large number of pulleys must be mounted on these actuators in order to allow the corresponding cords to be wound. Such an operation is long and tedious and requires qualified manpower, in order to respect the order of assembly of the pulleys and in order not to damage the pulleys or the ends of the output shafts of the actuators on which they must be mounted.